1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shower curtains and, more particularly, to a disposable shower curtain assembly for providing a plurality of disposable shower curtains hanging from a horizontally registered support rod.
2. Prior Art
Ornamented or colorful shower curtains hanging from a rod by hooks are in some instances protected in the rear by a separate shower curtain liner to prevent the shower curtain from excessive accumulation of dirt and soap solutions on the rear surface of the shower curtain. Cleaning of the liner requires removal from the shower hooks which necessitates the reaching up and sometimes inadvertently tearing holes in the plastic liner in the process. This is a very time consuming process, especially if more than one shower curtain liner must be removed in such a fashion.
Commercial establishments like hotels and motels, and institutes like a hospital or a retirement home may find this practice too time consuming and expensive to be feasible. Thus, they are left with the options of either not cleaning the liner, which can quickly become very unsanitary, or periodically replacing the shower curtain liners with new ones. The latter practice, however, can also become rather expensive over extended periods of time.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable shower curtain assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a shower curtain assembly that is easy and convenient to use, is disposable in nature, is attractive and practical in design, and is effective for widespread use. Such a shower curtain assembly improves the sanitary conditions in any residential or commercial bathroom. With the disposable liner, a person does not have to contact germs and bacteria that accumulate on standard shower curtain liners. The assembly also eliminates the hassle and time-consuming process of cleaning conventional shower curtain liners. Such an assembly furthermore, eliminates the hassle of removing a standard liner from the shower curtain hooks each time it is replaced or cleaned, which saves a busy individual a considerable amount of time and effort.